Wilderness Setting
Growing in the wild lands Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Praesent feugiat gravida dolor vitae tempus. Donec at sapien ut metus consectetur malesuada non sodales turpis. Etiam volutpat elementum sodales. Integer tempus eros interdum orci semper pharetra. Nullam molestie elementum tortor, nec rhoncus quam hendrerit vel. 'Suggested callings for rural' Treasure Hunter, Slayer 'Unusual callings for rural' Scholar 'Cultural Blessings' Growing in the wild lands, when you fight in open land spaces you have always an aditional combat advantadge even when your group is denied of it, and reduce the TN of any hunting roll in 1 category. 'Common Skills' 'Starting weapon skills' *(Bow) 2, spear 1, Dagger 1 *Spear 2, Long Bow 1, Dagger 1 'Specialities' Choose two Traits from: Area lore, Beast-lore, Cooking, Fishing, Mountaineer, Spear fighter, Story-telling 'Backgrounds' Select one of the following six possible backgrounds. ''Child of Two Worlds *Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 6, Wits 2 *Favoured Skill Insight *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Bold, Fierce, Grim, Gruff, Hardened, Proud, Tall, Wilful 'Errand messenger' *Basic Attributes Body 7, Heart 5, Wits 2 *Favoured Skill Inspire *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Determined, Energetic, Forthright, Grim, Hardened, Robust, Swift, Trusty Pillar of the comunity *Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 4, Wits 4 *Favoured Skill Awareness *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Curious, Determined, Generous, Grim, Hardy, Steadfast, Trusty, Wilful Of light foot and thin shadow '' *Basic Attributes Body 5, Heart 5, Wits 4 *Favoured Skill Stealth *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Bold, Curious, Energetic, Forthright, Grim, Reckless, Suspicious, Swift ''Atuned with old ways '' *Basic Attributes Body 6, Heart 5, Wits 3 *Favoured Skill Lore *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Fierce, Grim, Gruff, Hardy, Reckless, Suspicious, Vengeful, Wrathful ''Dreamer of tales and traditions One day you might well end up adding your own words to the songs of your folk, strengthening the bonds of tradition. *Basic Attributes Body 7, Heart 4, Wits 3 *Favoured Skill Song *Distinctive Features ( choose two Traits from those listed ) Generous, Grim, Proud, Robust, Steadfast, Tall, Vengeful, Wrathful Wilderness Rewards: Feathered Cloak When making a roll using Stealth wearing Feathered Cloak, roll the Feat die twice and keep the best result. Hunters bow (bow or great bow) When you get a Gandalf on the Feat die using a Hunters bow, inflict extra damage equal to your Damage rating. Sheperds Flute Roll an aditional dice on Song. Wilderness Virtues:'' Eager eye When you are using a great bow your ranged Damage bonus is based on your favoured Body score. Natural Watchfulness When you are outside, you may upgrade the quality of a successful Awareness roll by one level, turning a success into a great success, or a great success into an extraordinary one. Additionally, during the day, you may make an Explore roll with a TN of 14 to gather information regarding the area surrounding you, as if you were observing it from a vantage point Beastfriend Your bond with an animal has instil ed in it unwavering loyalty, and a wilingness to defend you. Raise your maximum Hope score by 2 points. Choose one animal from the following list: dog, lynx, raven, or falcon if you are a Donnerling . When you are engaged in battle, if an attack aimed at you produces an Sauron result, the blow hits and automatically wounds the beast instead. You may prevent this by taking the automatic wound yourself (you cannot roll for Protection). A wounded beast is put out of combat for the remainder of the scene, and will return at your side at the start of the next session only if you succeed in a Healing roll with a TN of 16. If you fail, the beast will not recover until the next Fellowship phase. You start having teached your animal companion with protect or harass *Protect You may spend a Fellowship phase and one Experience point to teach your beast to steadfastly defend you when you withdraw to attack your enemies with a ranged weapon. If you want to fight in a rearward stance, your animal protects you, counting as a companion fighting in a close combat stance *Harass Enemy You may spend a Fellowship phase and one Experience points to teach your animal companion to harass your opponent when fighting at close quarters. When you are fighting alongside your animal companion, your immediate adversary in close combat is always considered to be Weary. A Hunter’s Resolve You have learnt to tap into the inner strength of the indefatigable and relentless hunter. Once per day you may spend a Hope point to recover a number of Endurance points equal to your favoured Heart rating Tongue of Beasts You are able to understand the tongue of beasts, and request them favors. You can use the Awe skill to suggest a wild beast to heed your petition. Blessed by the Old Folk You have been following the Old Lore, you start with the one of the following abilities and you may spend a fellowship phase and one experience to learn another *Increase your hope by 1 point. *Enchanting song, Your eerie tunes can influence others minds- Spend a hope point and roll Song against TN 16. The effect depends of the quality of the roll, One success would usually calm the upset, one great success would win somebody friendship, one extraordinaire success would be enough to incite a riot *Skinchanger, you need to have a beast friend, You have mastered the method of skinchanging and can now freely leave your body for that of your beast heart. Whenever you sleep, you can safely wear the skin of your Animal Cohort.In this state, you can spend a point of Hope to explore an area within three days of travel, until sunrise wakes you. While you are outside your body, any action you attempt is resolved using your Attributes and skills as usual, but any strenuous activity causing the loss of Endurance wakes you up. Any harm suffered to your animal companion would require a TN 16 heal or losing it until the next fellowship phase. *Foresight once every Adventuring phase, you may invoke your power of foresight. When this happens, the Loremaster should give you a relevant piece of information regarding negative events likely to occur during your current adventure. If no such information is available – or the Loremaster prefers not to divulge it – at the start of the next Fellowship phase, he must award you one experience point instead (your foresight contained a more intimate message, leading to a sudden bout of insight or deeper understanding). Your foresight manifests in many forms: it can be a hazy vision, a recurring and enigmatic dream, or a cryptic message borne by a talking bird. *Purifying touch, You can with a touch and the expenditure of one hope point, try to heal serious life threatening diseases. Roll a heal roll against the resistance of the disease or poison. Category:Character Category:Setting